Futuros y presentes, aioria x Shaka, Yaoi
by Letos-night
Summary: One-Shot, AU,Lemon, Aioria y Shaka han sido amigos por mucho tiempo, ahora viven lejos, y se ven cada año para platicar las cosas sucedidas... Pero esta vez Aioria viene dispuesto a hacer una confesión y cambiar de residencia, permanentemente.


Uno de los primeros fics que escribí... el lemon es bastante simple, pero la trama tiene valor por el uso de los tiempos.

-

* * *

-

**"Futuros y Presentes"**

Aioria x Shaka  
One - Shot

**Advertencias: ****Universo Alterno****, ********LEMON**

-

* * *

-

Shaka estaba sentado dentro de una cafetería… lucía hermoso… su cabello largo sedoso y rubio agarrado en una descuidada coleta, su camisa era gruesa, de cuello de tortuga y manga larga, blanca y pegadita, acentuando su fina silueta, y sus pantalones negros acampanados, también se pegaban a su piel… era como si quisiera resaltar su belleza… llevaba también unas botas negras… era una visión cautivadora para todo el que le observase…

Levantó la vista de su periódico, dio un sorbo a su café y observó un calendario situado encima del mostrador… después miró su reloj, era de una marca fina… no era que le importara, pero había estropeado tantos que prefería ser precavido… y había funcionado, pues es reloj tenía casi un año de antigüedad, desde que el último se le había echado a perder… justo en esa cafetería; ambos objetos marcaban la misma fecha, y eran alrededor de las 5:30 PM, Shaka observaba alternativamente la puerta de entrada junto con la lectura del periódico… esperaba a alguien… alguien sumamente especial…

Entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Aioria envuelto en una gruesa chamarra de piel… llevaba unos pantalones de corte recto, eran de mezclilla café, y una camisa de franela a cuadros roja, encimad de una playera blanca… una brisa helado hizo aparición junto con él, e incluso se introdujo algo de nieve

Ambos se observaron y sonrieron… Eran los mejores amigos, y tan solo se veían una ves al año cosa que definitivamente no era suficiente… Aioria vivía en Grecia, y Shaka en Japón… así que dadas las distancias, solo tenían oportunidad de verse una o dos veces al año… por eso valoraban tanto esos encuentros, y por eso a Shaka no le había importado esperar más de una hora sentado en ese lugar…

Así pues, tenían demasiado tiempo sin verse, y nunca sobraba una visita… Aioria caminó rápidamente a la mesita en la que Shaka estaba, al tiempo que este se ponía de pie, saludando al castaño con un efusivo abrazo…

**- Pensé que no llegaba – **

Shaka pudo sentir la piel en la mejilla de Aioria, se sentía totalmente helada… sin duda la nieve era algo a lo que el griego no estaba acostumbrado… pero poco importaba, lo que si importaba era que por fin, después de tantos meses estaban de nuevo frente a frente

**- Yo también pensé que no llegarías – **

Shaka se soltó del abrazo y se sentó de nuevo, con una sonrisa que denotaba el gusto enorme que le producía ese encuentro, invitó a Aioria a imitarlo, cosa que el castaño se apresuró a hacer, no sin antes depositar su chamarra sobre el respaldo de la silla

**- Hubo un accidente, y el tráfico estaba horrible – ** Eran excusas innecesarias y ambos lo sabían… pues la espera por ese encuentro, siempre valía la pena ** – No sabes como te he extrañado – **

Observaba fijamente al rubio, deleitándose con el diminuto sonrojo que sus palabras ocasionaban en él, había algo en Shaka que siempre le había encantado… esa mirada profunda, ese intelecto, sus finas facciones, su cuerpo delicado y espigado… no lo podía explicar muy bien, simplemente le encantaba y punto final…

**- Bueno… lo supongo, alguien tan perfecto como yo, siempre es necesario, jajaja – **

Ambos rieron ante la fingida presunción… luego volvieron a cruzar miradas, perdiéndose cada uno en los orbes del otro, verde y azul… mar y vegetación… fuerza y sabiduría… a los ojos del castaño eran el complemento el uno del otro

**- Y modesto, Jajajajaja – ** Rieron de nuevo… solo para observarse fijamente… había tantas cosas que decir… tanto que se había quedado callado en el pasado ** – Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos? – **  
**- Mmm pues ya es bastante tarde… ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos en este lugar? – **  
**- Como quieras… mientras tú te quedes, está bien – **

Aioria dedicó a Shaka una mirada intensa que le hizo sonrojar nuevamente… Shaka no entendía como ejercía tales efectos en si, pero tampoco le desagradaba… desde que conocía a Aioria era igual… coqueto y desvergonzado, la verdad parecía divertirse al causarle sonrojos, o hacerle tartamudear…

**- ¿Quieres algo de comer? – **  
**- No, no es necesario… con un té estará bien – **

Shaka hizo señas a la camarera, ella se acercó y pidieron la orden… un té de Menta con helado de chocolate… delicioso, pero no tanto como la piel, la vos los ojos, las manos, el cuerpo, y todo lo de Shaka… al menos no para Aioria

**- Tanto tiempo sin verte… de verdad me has hecho mucha falta, Aioria – **  
**- Lamento estar ausente - **  
**- ¿Sigues viviendo con tu abuela? – **  
**- No… la verdad es que ya estaba harto, jajaja; y ahora estoy tratando de conseguir casa – **

-

--

**. . . : : : UN AÑO ANTES : : : . . .**

Shaka observaba su reloj, en ese tiempo uno de muy baja calidad… estaba sentado en la misma cafetería, y frente a él Aioria parecía estar muy entretenido removiendo su café… se habían pasado toda la mañana y tarde discutiendo asuntos sin importancia…

**- Esta porquería no sirve – **

En verdad detestaba estropear los relojes, pero era algo que no podía evitar… cada que se compraba uno terminaba irremediablemente descompuesto… era como un karma…

**- Quizá necesites uno nuevo… o solo necesita pila – **

Aioria hablaba con un dejo de gracia… era extraño ver como cualquier atisbo de tecnología, por pequeño que fuese despreciaba y era despreciado por Shaka

**- Bueno… la verdad ya no importa, jejeje, a ver dime Aioria ¿en donde vas a vivir ahora que tu hermano se casa? – ** Decía esas palabras con un dejo de burla en su voz  
**- Vamos, no te rías de mi desgracia… voy a vivir con mi abuela… te lo juro Shaka, esto de ser escritor no deja – ** Decía las palabras entre broma y en serio, pero respondió con una sonrisa astuta y palabras certeras ** - ¿Y Mü? – **  
**- Mmm ¿Qué hay con él? – ** La verdad le había sorprendido la pregunta, y por alguna razón le hacía sentir incómodo  
**- ¿En donde está? No es normal que te deje salir solo, jajaja – ** Decía estas palabras con tono de burla  
**- Argh, cállate, dices eso por que estás celoso… además de que no te agrada, cosa que jamás he podido entender – **  
**- Pues yo no voy a explicártelo; por que tampoco he pensado demasiado en eso… simplemente hay algo que no me gusta en é. Como sea, vamos a un bar o algo… Mañana tengo que regresar a Grecia – **  
**- A propósito… ¿Cómo es que no tienes acento? – **  
**- No tengo la menor idea, Jajajaja – ** Ambos se ríen y se ponen de pie

--

-

**. . . : : : REGRESANDO AL TIEMPO ACTUAL : : : . . .**

Había terminado la tarde y Shaka está parado junto al mostrador, tranquilamente sacó su cartera y pagó la cuenta…

Se despidió con una sonrisa de la cajera, y salió de la cafetería, la noche había caído ya, y Aioria estaba allí, envuelto en su gruesa chamarra de piel, con una gruesa bufanda a rallas… Shaka también llevaba una bufanda, pero esta era delgada y lisa… totalmente blanca, ambos se quedaron allí, simplemente observando la nieve caer poco a poco… unos minutos después Aioria volvió su mirada a Shaka, y sonrió

**- Esta ves si nos extendimos en la plática ¿no? - **  
**- Así es – **  
**- Y ya ni te pregunté por Mü – **  
**- Ah, es verdad – **

Shaka comenzó a caminar, seguido de cerca por Aioria que seguía esperando una respuesta, no era que la pregunta le molestara… simplemente no la veía venir, y no sabía que responder… Era demasiado complicado… así que tendría que decir las cosas sin extenderse, y sin explicar los verdaderos motivos

**- ¿"Ah" que… - ** En verdad le impacientaba que no le contestaran  
**- Jajaja, nada, nada terminé con él hace unos días ¿sabes?; Más o menos cuando me dijiste que regresabas – **  
**- ¿Y por que? – **  
**- ¿La verdad? No tengo ni la más remota idea – ** En ese momento le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a Aioria, y siguió caminando  
**- Pues me da gusto por ti ¿sabes?… es decir, no era para ti… quiero decir él… Sabes a lo que me refiero… – **  
Shaka simplemente sonrió a la nada ** – Si… lo se… -**

Ambos siguieron caminando por la calle, hasta perderse en el horizonte…

Llegaron a un antiguo edificio en el centro… no era elegante, pero tampoco estaba descuidado… Shaka buscaba las llaves desesperado en las bolsas de su chamarra… frío no se podía mover correctamente, a causa del… a decir verdad detestaba que siempre le ocurriera lo mismo: "justo cuando necesitaba las llaves, no las encontraba"

Por su parte Aioria estaba de lo más divertido con el espectáculo, y más al ver la cara de puchero y berrinche que ponía el rubio al equivocarse una y otra vez de bolsa… era un espectáculo de lo más entretenido, y lo mejor era que SIEMPRE pasaba lo mismo

**- Jajaja, Te ves bien chistoso - **  
**- Como sigas riéndote, no te dejo pasar a mi casa – **

Shaka le lanzó una fingida mirada de advertencia, la cual no surtió efecto, pues tenía un puchero infantil que solo consiguió que Aioria soltara una carcajada

**- Jajajajajajajaja Pero te vas a seguir viendo igual de inútil, jajaja como una vieja con las uñas largas, Jajajaja – **  
Shaka soltó una risilla también, pero la disimuló con fastidio ** – Aioria... – **  
**- Bueno, bueno, me callo… ¿ya las encontraste? - **  
**- No – **  
**- ¿Ya? – **  
**- ¿Quieres recordarme por que demonios te ofrecí quedarte a dormir en mi casa? – **  
**- ¿Por qué soy adorable? – **  
**- Argh… cállate – ** Shaka seguía buscando las llaves, esta vez incluso dentro de la cartera ** - ¡Creo que ya las encontré – **

Una sonrisa triunfal alumbró su inocente rostro, ocasionando que Aioria sonriera de una forma más madura… adoraba verle sonreír de esa manera.

-

--

**. . . : : : UN AÑO ANTES : : : . . .**

Eran cerca de las 12 AM, Shaka estaba afuera de su departamento cargado de bolsas e intentando (sin mucho éxito) encontrar las llaves… por fin dejó caer una y las encontró abrió el lugar con una sonrisa y entró, después se asomó por la puerta, la cual continuaba abierta

**- ¡¡Mü, si no te apuras te lo vas a perder, jajaja!! – **

En verdad estaba contento, había trabajado mucho para comprar aquel departamento ubicado justo en el centro de la ciudad… y le parecía hermoso…

La voz de Mü resonaba desde las escaleras ** - ¡¡YA VOY!! – **

Shaka soltó otra sonrisa y entró al departamento… aún había cajas cerradas pues se acababa de muda… Mü entró por fin, cargando otra tanda de bolsas, las dejó sobre una mesa, y dedicó una mirada despectiva al lugar, haciendo una mueca de desprecio… el lugar era demasiado humilde para su gusto

**- ¿Tanta fiesta por este cuchitril? - **  
Ese comentario si que le molestó a Shaka ** – Pues este "cuchitril", es mi nueva casa – **  
**- Mmm – ** Mü le dedicó otra ojeada al lugar, pero con demasiada presunción, esa actitud comenzaba a irritar a Shaka  
**- ¿Qué tiene de malo? **  
**- JA, ¿pues por donde comienzo? – **  
**- Pues ayer vino Aioria, justo antes de regresar a Grecia… y no le encontró nada de malo – **  
Mü puso cara de fastidio y celos, y comenzó a hablar con enojo ** - ¡Claro!, tenía que ser Aioria… ¿Qué puede decir si hasta hace unos días vivía de arrimado con su hermano? ¡Incluso ahora no tiene casa propia!, anda de mantenido con su abuela… - **  
**- Hasta hace muy poco, menos de un mes, yo vivía con mis padres… ¿no lo recuerdas?… ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? - **  
**- Nada Shaka, no tiene nada… pero ustedes son diferentes – **  
**- ¿En verdad? – ** Sonaba muy sarcástico y molesto ** - ¿Cómo es eso? – **  
**- Pues… tú… ¡tú tienes un trabajo! – **  
**- Él también lo tiene ¿recuerdas?; es escritor – **  
**- Vamos… sabes tan bien como yo que no es más que un pretexto para su vagues, y… - **  
Shaka le cortó la palabra en seco… ** - ¡Deja de hablar así de él!… sabes que… sabes que es mi amigo… - **  
Mü le observó entre molesto y fastidiado, pero soltó un suspiro e intentó calmar las cosas ** – Como sea; no nos vamos a pelear por ese vago ¿cierto?, además ya se fue a Grecia, así que por un tiempo ya no va a estar cerca para arruinarme la existencia -**

Shaka estaba a punto de contestarle, pero Mü se puso de pie y entró a la cocina, para cortar con la discusión… una vez allí le gritó con calma

**- ¡¿Quieres que prepare algo de comer?! - **

Shaka soltó un suspiro resignado, y se dejó caer sobre el sillón…

--

-

**. . . : : : REGRESANDO AL TIEMPO ACTUAL : : : . . .**

Shaka estaba sentado en el sillón, mientras Aioria caminaba por toda la sala, observando centímetro a centímetro el departamento, y Shaka en verdad comenzaba a desesperarse

**- Se ve diferente - **  
**- Está exactamente igual – **  
**- Insisto en que algo le cambiaste – **  
**- ¿Quieres dejar de dar vueltas como loco? Me estás poniendo nervioso; y ya te dije que no le hice nada… está EXACTAMENTE igual… deja de estar fastidiando – **  
**- Ok, ok, pero no me grites – ** A Aioria le encantaba exasperar a Shaka de esa manera… se veía adorable con su naricita arrugada  
**- ¿Quieres que prepare algo de cenar? – **  
**- No – **  
**- Y esa nueva casa… ¿Todavía seguirías en Grecia? – **  
**- ¿Por qué? – **  
**- Curiosidad… supongo que te volveré a ver dentro de un año… - **  
**- Mmm, no lo se… todo depende de mi casero - **

Shaka estaba en el sillón, con los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza recargada en el respaldo… estaba en total calma, intentando recuperarse del cansancio que sentía… respiraba tranquilamente llevando esa plática con la mayor naturalidad

**- ¿De tu casero? ¿Cómo es eso? - **

Aioria soltó una media sonrisa, y se acercó lentamente a Shaka… ** - Depende de que me acepte – **

En ese momento Shaka abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Aioria separado por muy pocos centímetros del suyo propio… sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín, y su respiración de agilizó, mostrando el nerviosismo que sentía… sus ojos se iban abriendo cada vez más, a medida que procesaba lo que ocurría… entonces Aioria sonrió sensualmente, y se inclinó para depositar un beso en esos suaves y finos labios, no fue demasiado demandante… a penas lo justo para permitirle responder… un beso sencillo pero romántico, en el cual reclamaba esa boca como suya… por fin suya… la había deseado por mucho tiempo y ahora la había conseguido… se separó observando los labios aún entreabiertos de Shaka, y esos ojitos antes abiertos desmesuradamente ahora cerrados… y esas mejillas, tan rojas como la sangre… Aioria sonrió satisfecho, y se inclinó al oído de Shaka para susurrarle

**- Y bien… ¿puedo quedarme? - **

Era una voz extraña y gutural que le ponía la carne de gallina, además de que al sentir el cálido aliento en su cuello… se ponía… casi a temblar… Shaka tragó con dificultad… aún no digería lo que acababa de pasar… Aioria lo… Aioria lo había besado… y en definitiva le había encantado… sus músculos se movieron por inercia, y podría jurar que él ni se dio cuenta, cuando lenta y pausadamente asintió… causando así una sonrisa triunfal en el castaño, que enterró sus manos en los rubios y finos cabellos…

No supo como pasó… en verdad que no, pero en un momento ya se encontraba en la habitación… y tampoco fue conciente de cómo fueron desapareciendo las ropas… pero para cuando Shaka recupero la conciencia de si mismo, estaba recostado en su cama, con Aioria sobre de si… con esos poderosos brazos haciéndole, y esos labios besándole con pasión… esas manos recorriéndole milímetro a milímetro

Aioria besaba ese blanco y fino cuello, arrancando los más hondos suspiros, y ocasionando que toda la piel del rubio se erizara, sacando los gemidos más placenteros… era hermoso, era perfecto, y era suyo… reclamó sus labios, esta vez con más furia y pasión, recorriendo con su lengua cada palmo de su boca, sintiendo sus dientes, enlazando sus lenguas, fundiéndose en pasión pura… entregándose y tomándose, el uno al otro en un interminable concierto de emociones…

Demasiados años en silencio…

Aioria besó el lóbulo de su oreja, y bajó con besos pequeños hasta su pecho, mordió sus pezones y lamió el ombligo… y le escuchó, le escuchó soltar los gemidos más profundos… una sonrisa satisfecha adornaba ese varonil rostro… al fin le tenía como quería, en la cama, desnudo, como debió ser desde un principio… completamente suyo

Bajó por el abdomen, por las piernas, mordió las corvas, y le observó arquearse como una gimnasta… ese cabello rubio pagado a su frente por el sudor… y todo, todo su fino cuerpo perlado por el mismo, entonces flexionó las piernas poco a poco… Shaka era virgen, eso lo sabía muy bien… había tomado a muchos, pero jamás nadie lo había tomado a é… pero esta ves era diferente, y ambos lo sabían… así que Shaka se dejó hacer, y alzó las caderas, permitiendo al Griego introducir un dedo en su cavidad…

El dolor fue intenso, pero no tanto como las ganas de sentirse unidos en la comunión espiritual y física más impresionante… así que mordiéndose el labio inferior, aguantó, y le urgió a continuar… Aioria lo penetró lentamente, sin prisas, dejándose disfrutar cada segundo de las exclamaciones del rubio… moviendo las caderas a un ritmo pausado… dejando que el dolor se fuera transformando en placer… besaba sus labios, y le acariciaba el miembro, intentando compensar el dolor… y surtía efecto, el sufrimiento se mitigaba dejando paso a un ensordecedor placer, mientras el ritmo de las estocadas aumentaba y los gemidos se iban transformando en gritos de placer, culminando en el más absoluto y pleno de los orgasmos…

Aioria se separó y envolvió a Shaka en sus brazos, le besó la frente, y permitió que enterrara su rostro espigado en su fuerte pecho… y poco a poco ambos fueron vencidos por el sueño…

-

--

Shaka despertó a la mañana siguiente, algo adolorido y aturdido… abrió sus ojos y le costó algo de trabajo recordar en donde se encontraba… pero le fue fácil al percatarse de donde tenía recargada la cabeza… el pecho de Aioria subía y bajaba lentamente al ritmo de su respiración…

Shaka sonrió y se alzó para contemplar su rostro… parecía un niño, durmiendo plácidamente, sin ninguna preocupación… sonrió y depositó un beso en sus labios, apenas un fino roce

**- Puedes quedarte… pero que sea para siempre – **Sonrió de nuevo, y se recostó en el pecho del castaño, esperando pacientemente por que despertara.

* * *

-

Ok... se k el lemon ha quedad muy mediocre TT, pero hice lo k pude... intentaré mejorarlo en fics posteriores, jejejeje, pero por lo pronto este asi quedó XDDDDD

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y acepto todas las críticas... por k me sirven como no tienen idea... espero k estén bien... y nos vemos pronto

¡¡GRACIAS POR LEER!!


End file.
